The New World
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: Pinkie Pie was walking peacefully on a morning in the beautiful Ponyville. She sniffed the air "Summer will come soon." She smiled to herself. When she sniffed the air again it smelled like fish, burned rubber, sewage, and worst of all unhappiness and sadness. "Ewwwy!" Pinkie screeched as she whined. She looked up and saw a tentacle come out and when it saw her it took her away
1. Where Am I?

Pinkie Pie was taking a walk in Ponyville on a fine spring morning. Her pink curls bounced up and down when she skipped. "It's so gosh darn beautiful out today!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Hi Twilight!" She said cheerfully as she waved at her best friend the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi Pinkie Pie!" Twilight smiled and continued to water her petunias and roses.

"Hook me up Applejack!" Pinkie cheered as she stopped at Applejack's Apple Family Cider stand.

"Sure can do ya'll!" The orange pony with blonde hair and white freckles said as she poured freshly squeezed cider into a jug. "To go?" Applejack asked readjusting her cowboy hat.

"Yeah i'm in a jiffy!" Pinkie muttered and smiled as Applejack put a lid on the jug and waved at Pinkie as she walked off. Pinkie Pie sipped her cider until she ran out.

"Better find a garbage can." Pinkie whispered to herself as she walked into the Ponybucks and threw out her cider jug. "Would you like anything?" A large, handsome, white stallion said as Pinkie came over. "Just a coffee!" She said as she got out her wallet. "2 bits please." The stallion asked sweetly. Pinkie got out 2 bits and handed them to the stallion. "Have a nice day!"

As Pinkie was walking she smelled a terrible odor. "Ewwy!" She screeched as she started to walk in black, squishy, oozing goop. She saw a dead pony in the goop. "Maud!" Pinkie screamed as the pony got up. "Just relaxing with Boulder." Maud groaned and walked away. Pinkie got utterly disgusted. She heard a low growling noise that became louder as she walked. The goop was now up to her ankles.

"Hello?" Pinkie yelled as a fearsome horrid tentacle came out of the goop and lashed furiously at Pinkie. She saw Rainbow Dash fly above her. "RD!" She yelled as Rainbow Dash saw her.

She rushed down to help but it was too late. "AHHHH!" Pinkie screamed as the tentacle crushed her small pony body. "Sure Earth Ponies have strong bones and bigger ones but it still hurts!" Pinkie yelled as the tentacle started to drag Pinkie Pie into the goop. "HELP!" Pinkie screamed as she felt the goop passing her light pink, petite shoulders. "OH MY Go..." Pinkie was cut off from the goop filling her nostrils and her mouth. Her pink curls were surfacing the water but were soon dragged under as she was dragged further. "PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Derpy and Doctor Whooves came over. "She's been dragged in!" Derpy screeched as she looked at Doctor Whooves. "I think I can help her." The Doctor replied as he continued "That was a portal to my original world." He lectured as Derpy payed close attention. It looked like she had hearts in her eyes. "Can we help her!?" Rainbow asked impatiently and landed on the ground as softly as a feather. "Yes...but we must go there" He sighed and looked Derpy in the eyes. Her eyes were glowing and love struck. " , please walk with me." He said as Derpy followed after him. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at the pit where Pinkie had disappeared. Rainbow Dash sighed and flew off.

**_I hope you liked the first chapter! It wasn't that hard to make up the story but I had to find a character to fit the roll of the one to go through the portal! So next chapter I will probably post today but BYE!_**


	2. Gravity Falls!

Pinkie Pie woke up and felt a sharp pain in her side. "Sweet Celestia!" Pinkie yelled as blood dripped from her leg. Except this wasn't her leg...it was human.

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie screamed from her legs and her arms...and I guess her pain. "My arm and my leg are hurt." Pinkie muttered to herself as hot tears rolled down her pale pink cheeks. Pinkie looked at her clothes.

She had on a pink smiley face shirt and a short flowing pink skirt. Her pink hair was pulled back into a pigtail. She had knee high socks that were blue and yellow and pink high tops. Her blue eyes sparkled against the sunlight that shimmered **through** the branches of the trees.

"Aaaannnnyyypppooonnnyyyy!" Pinkie yelled. A figure started walking towards her. "AHHHHH!" She screamed.

Sorry for the short shatter I had to rewrite this chapter so many times because my iPad is such a bitch right now so again so sorry for the short chapter!~Gumzibears


	3. Where Are They?

The figure was big and dark. "HOLY BUCK!" Pinkie screamed as the figure got closer. Birds flew away as Pinkie screamed again.

Pinkie got up but her side was still bleeding, Pinkie Pie held her side and whimpered like a dog. "Please help me my friends..." Pinkie whispered as she fell to the ground. The tentacle really did a number on poor little Pinkie Pie.

The figure was about face to face with Pinkie, the figure turned out to be a boy about Pinkie's age. He was a brunette with brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and a blue hat completed with a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said calmly as he looked at her side. "You ok?" The boy asked as he got out a medical bag. "Ya know I only got my side numbered from a tentacle, dragged into a portal, and fell about 50 feet from the sky...Otherwise I'm just dandy!" Pinkie smiled. The boy had a WTF look on his face ㈴9 "You definitely had a concussion." He said as he wrapped Pinkie up.

"What's your name?" Pinkie asked as she poked at a necklace she has with her cutie mark on it.

"My name is Dipper Pines." He replied putting the medical supplies away. "What's yours?"

"Pinkemena Diane Pie!" Pinkie gushed ㈳5 "That's just a really big mouthful." Dipper replied "Also a weird name!" He continued.

"My friends call me Pinkie though!" Pinkie said trying to get up but she fell. "Stupid legs." She said as she got back up. She took her pigtails out and her giant mass of pink hair flew. "Let's go!" Dipper said as he started to walk.

Pinkie looked around and soaked in the sunshine. The forest that surrounded her was teeming with animals and plants of all kinds. "Fluttershy would love this." Pinkie said loudly. "Did you say Fluttershy?" Dipper asked as he turned around. "Yeah I haven't seen her where I live in for forever since she went through that mirror portal thing!"

(FYI I sorta clashed this with the other gravity falls mlp crossover so cudos to whoever the author was!)

"She's in my house..." Dipper said pointing his thumb to the direction his house was in, Pinkies eyes lit up. "Fluttershy I'm coming!" Pinkie yelled as she ran ahead of the brunette. When she arrived she was at the worst place ever. Her face was like a ㈸1㈸0㈶3㈷0㈸6㈐2㈐6㈷8㈴9㈶9㈷6㈸5. "This place is ㈐9!" Pinkie swore as she continued "FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie yelled as she saw a person with pink hair rush outside. "OH MY GOD PINKIE!" Fluttershy cheered with joy as she hugged her friend.

"How are the girls!?" Fluttershy asked with excitement. "Big Mac is good and hot as always!" Pinkie laughed as Fluttershy blushed. Pinkie knew she like Big Mac. "Who's Big Mac?" Dipper asked. "Big Macintosh!" Fluttershy gushed with excitement. "And the teachers out of the picture!" Pinkie elbowed her friend as Fluttershy blushed even harder. "Imagine how buff he'll be when he gets here from all that plowing and apple bucking!" Pinkie joked as Fluttershy was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks for the image!" Fluttershy gushed "I will never clear my mind again!" Fluttershy nearly fainted as she said that. "Let's go inside." Dipper said dragging them inside.


	4. Authors Note

_**Guys I really hope you don't mind that I do some FlutterMac in this FanFiction. I only do FlutterMac because I think they make the best couple ever so I hope you guys do not mind about it so THAT IT ALL!㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6**_


	5. THE END! :'(

**Guys, I'm so sorry. My mom just took away my phone and I wouldn't tell her the pass code because of the embarrassing secret I have. So my dad came in and said if you don't tell us the pass code your computer and phone are going to be taken away forever. So I had fun writing these stories for you guys, i'm really going to miss all the support you guys actually gave me. I'm actually crying because I loved doing this! Guys, you were the best and I never actually had this many compliments or fantastic reviews in my entire life! It's just people need their secrets and stuff so, I hope they're reading this because I really loved doing this, all these people gave me support, they liked my writing! They said I had potential but you ruined it! So, we had a nice run and I hope you all find another author like me! I'm really crying right now! Bye, bye to everyone. ~Signing off for the very very last time...0MuSiC0AnGeL0. :'( :'(**

**_"Live life to the fullest, even though it may be a burden, make it last forever."~0MuSiC0AnGeL0_ **


	6. IM BACK BITCHES

**_IM BACK BITCHES! I'm now on Wattpad! Just look up GeekyCookie and you'll find me! Wattpad is so fuckin' amazing that you have to check it out! Once again, look up GeekyCookie and read my fan fictions! (Note I will still write on fan fiction, yet very rarely!)_**


End file.
